Four tales of Heart Breaks
by Somnis Morpheus
Summary: The Demon was in love with the Angel, but the Angel fell in love with his God, however, that God was in love and bound to a Human who he adored like the sun. And this leads to a tale of heart breaks that bound them to their very love. (Rated T for safety. Not very good with summaries)


**A/N: So then, I have posted this on my tumblr but I decided to post it here, (mainly because my fanfiction account is kinda dead). I'm putting it as complete until I can decide if I want it to become a chaptered fic or leave it as it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph, and some phrases are from the light novel.**

* * *

 **The Demon's Temptation**

Human were such selfish creatures. They toiled over acquiring treasures and beauty, using all their power to acquire what they so desire. Humans are greedy in that sense, to attain what they so wish and lust after. He wasn't so different, with his russet eyes trailed over a beautiful free tiger, one he could not even seem to tame. However, the best way to capture a tiger is by entrapment. And for Kureto Hiragi, strategies have always been his gift.

He was known to be a man that demands the acquisition of his goals. He would stop at nothing, to even sacrifice everything, for something he desired. Of course, the occasional hindrance lets him reproach his ideals. However, with Mahiru gone, his goal in securing himself as the Hiragi head is almost complete. All that is left to deal with was his father, but soon he would have himself seated in power. However, that does not secure him the light he desperately tries to capture.

The first time he saw the beautiful angel it was when they were children. Young in age, the angel was brilliant against the night sky. That smile, a smile that held no emotion, and yet still beckoned the beauty that even the god's envy. Kureto knew beauty, in fact, he knew his sister was exceptionally beautiful, with a smile that was akin to poisoned honey. Against her, Kureto was almost like a shadow, with her brilliance outshining him. However, against the angel that was her fiancé, with his light silver hair that framed his angelic face. Blue eyes that has placed the sky in shame. And a smile, a smile that hides his true feelings, as if they were gems and treasures to be hidden. His sister, the brightest of the Hiiragi siblings, was merely a small star in the sky, as the light-haired angel was the moon.

He didn't realize at first. All he knew at that tender age was that the young boy was, even more, precious than his sister. Even when his Father would look down on the angel, Kureto still felt that the male was something of importance. Something he has to gain, to attain, and to capture. The young male was something akin to a free cat, doing what it pleases, purring only for those it is fond off, and running from his grasps as soon as he was about to catch him. And yet, he does not understand why he wanted to catch him. The beautiful male was for his sister, and yet, he felt something clawing at his chest.

It merely crashed upon him when he watched his angel give someone else a smile. A true smile, one that is brilliant and, even more, beautiful to some else. Someone, who was not him. And that revelation broke him, made something in his chest ache, and made his vision swim, but made his feelings clearer. He never realized what he wanted was always near him. He recognized the beauty, but never the desire he wanted from him. What he wanted, was the light, the angel that has captured his eyes.

It pained him, to realize that no matter what he did, the angel will slip through his grasps. The Angel that loved another man. A man that was beneath him. His first rival was his sister, and yet, when they lost her, he lost him to a lower man. He could feel the ugly thorns of jealousy crawling through his heart, as he saw that his beloved angel will never be his. Not when that man, now what Guren was in the way of his desire. He was known to be a man to acquire what he desire, however, the angel was elusive. When he offered the angel his hand, he merely rejected him. And yet, the angel keot his eyes on the impudent man, his rival, Guren. What Kureto wanted was the angel before him, and yet, like any angel, they avoided the demon that tried to catch them.

 _Pathetic, you will always be second_

 _He will never choose you_

 _He saw how pathetic you are, your sister and Father saw you as something below them._

 _You were only a second option, a backup heir._

 _He saw that, he will never choose you, he rejected you._

 _Your angel, your light, has rejected you, for someone you claim to be beneath you._

 _He will never love you._

 _What are you going to do about it, Hiragi Kureto?_

 **The Angel's God**

There was once a story, the world was once filled with Darkness, and then God decided to create light. From then, the world was slowly being created, a paradise which was destroyed by the Humans who ate from the forbidden fruit. However, the God did not abandon his love of his creation. He still provided and forgave them. No matter how evil they became, that God loved them more than he ever loved his angels. Those angels that were supposed to be his perfect creation has lost the Humans.

And for Shinya, no matter what he did, his God will never look at him. Although, it may be imprudent of him to alike Mahiru to simple humans. However, between them, if his love was God, then no matter what he will love the Human named Mahiru, while he will only be like an angel, a second only to the most beloved human. No matter what his brother would say, his God will forever be perfect. Piercing violet eyes, and messy dark hair. A smirk for everyone else, but a smile only to be seen by the most precious human.

In this world, he grew into harshness. His family sold him, his adoptive family rejected him, and fiancé merely used him. He knew he was bound to be broken, bound to be forever cast aside, and yet he met his God, someone who would care if he is safe, someone who offered friendship, and someone that offered him hope. For Shinya, even if Mahiru held the brilliance of the world, his fiancé was merely second in his heart. As his devotion fell to his God, who he worshiped and loved. He would betray everything, just to ensure that the other had his happiness. No matter what, the man will forever have his Loyalty.

It was futile in the beginning, and even with her gone, his God won't even look his way. The man would merely give him reserved smiles, and the occasional soft words. However, it was merely a fraction of what he has given to his most beloved. And no matter what Shinya did, every sacrifice, every smile, every devotion, he was merely a speck of what Mahiru was. In those violet eyes, he was merely another person, while Miharu was the sun, the stars, and the moon.

Like any other Angel, he merely served his God. Doing everything to gain even a small speck of attention. The banter, the jokes, the scolding, the smirks, and even the occasional tender smiles, he would cherish them. The Angel would do anything for him, always protect him from anything that may harm him. He was always prepared to save him, to protect him, to sacrifice anything for him. He went against his family, against his foe, and even against his fiancé, merely for this man who he loved to be protected.

However, no matter what he did. He was merely cast aside. Even when Mahiru betrayed them, hurt him, and even subjected herself to become the sword the God held, she was still loved. No matter how many sins Mahiru did, no matter how many she hurt, the God always loved her. It was unconditional, a devotion in which chained him to her. A chain that Shinya could never break, a chain which also looped around his neck and strangled him. A chain that has hurt him, and has entrapped the God forever in her arms.

 _Give up Human, you are nothing._

 _Do not even trouble yourself with your small hope._

 _Do you think this man will love you?_

 _Foolish child, you are unwanted._

 _You have been rejected by your own fiancé and sold by your family._

 _You are only a rejected child_

 _He will never see you._

 _Should you give up, give in, or surrender, Hiragi Shinya?_

 **The God's love**

In a world where everything is perfect, he would be happy holding his sun. Everything she did, everything she said, and everything that was her, was bright and beautiful. To him who was lowly born, she was like the sun. A sun that outshined the darkness of his world. She was everything to him, and he would forever hold her in his arms if he could. She was what brought him happiness in a world shrouded in the darkness of his name. She was his sun, his light, his angel, his everything. For Guren, that sun was the only thing that kept him sane in the world.

His life was not perfect. A name tarnished by the sins of the past and treatment of abuse and malice directed to him and his family. His world was dark, bleak, it was empty. There was no escape the chains that dragged him to an ill fate. And yet, he met her, the girl that showed him that there was something bright in the darkness. Her radiance, and her beautiful face. Those red eyes that held love, and her soft hair that reminded him of lilacs. And her sweet smile that would whisper kind words to him. She was his sun in this darkness.

They were in love. They promised each other a world of happiness. They will create a world where they can be free. It didn't matter to them if his family name was tarnish, nor that she was engaged to the perfect man. What was important is their love and the sweet promises of a world filled with happiness. He would do anything to attain that special world, to be together with the person he loved. He would sacrifice everything for her. If she would give him the command, he would follow her till his death.

And yet he did not realize, the girl had bitten the forbidden fruit. The taboo that slowly destroyed their paradise. He did not realize, that slowly, their world was being destroyed by her selfish wishes. Slowly, that world they knew was crumbling, and yet he held unto it. Holding unto the desire to forever be with her. The sun he saw was slowly vanishing, dying like every star would. Her brilliance was slowly fading, and yet he had hoped it was merely a faint illusion.

And yet, in the end, he had to destroy their world. By his hands, he had slain her. She was no longer the sweet girl he loved. She turned malicious, selfish, and above insane. She was his sun, but then he realized, she was only human. He knew she loved him, she did everything for their world, and when she bit their forbidden fruit, she was blinded. The world they created has vanished, and by his hands, he has slain the sun. He slain the sun, who was actually a human girl who was blinded by desire.

He still held unto her. The sword by his hands is where she is bound, in which in turn has bound him to her. He believed that he would one day create the world she wished. A world where names held no prestige, and that a world where happiness is possible. He will play God, merely to attain that faint promise they held. Even though, his sun is revealed to be merely human, he continued to love her, forgive her, and bound to her.

 _That's right, only love me._

 _Be bound to me, let me love you._

 _Remember, we promised each other happiness_

 _This way, our wishes will come true_

 _Let's create a new world together._

 _Do not fight me anymore, please, just let me help_

 _I love you, and I know you love me too_

 _So, will you surrender to me, my beloved Guren?_

 **The Human's mistake**

They say what makes humans unique from animals is their rational minds. They see that as a superior trait. But, from what she saw, animals were more superior to humans. They live in bliss and freedom, never knowing the true pains that the humans experience. These animals that were below the human race, were the happier than them, and thus she envied them. She wanted that for herself, the freedom and happiness she wanted to attain.

She could have everything she wanted. She merely has to snap her fingers and whatever she desired was brought to her. She had the beauty that many envied. She had the strength that her siblings lack. And she has the power that her name carries. She was a princess, living what every girl wished to attain. But like any princess, she was caged and trapped. She could not ride herself of the burdens that came from her blood, her prestige, her very name.

And yet, she met him, the man that would forever be her hope. The one she loved and will forever love. The man that made her feel free and happy. Simple gestures, small smiles, and his mere presence would make her heart flutter. She was the princess, and he was her prince. They promised each other happiness, and they promised each other freedom. That was all she ever wanted, and this young boy promised her something akin to all the treasures in the world. And had given her the unconditional love she sought.

However, she is still bound to her cage by her blood. Her family tried everything to separate them. Her family was the only obstacle she had in attaining her happiness. Her fiancé was of no importance, but a tool to protect her prince. She didn't care about anyone, but merely what could give her what she desired. She would do anything to destroy her obstacles, even if it meant destroying this harsh world she was born in.

And when presented with the opportunity, she took it. No matter how many cries she heard, how many suffered, and how many begged to be saved, she ignored them all and continued her search. The young girl who was once a princess became a demon. She gave everything merely for what she thought would give her what she wanted, in which made her lose sight of what was her true goal. She lost sight of what she wanted, but instead focused on the destruction her chosen path has caused. And she would slice everything that was in her way, including her family and friends. Everyone, in her eyes, were sacrifices to be made and only her prince was to be spared.

However, in the end, she had failed. They have come to slay the delusional girl, and to save the lives of others. Although she was the princess, the world had no place for her, a traitor and a demon. However, the one who slain her were not the hands of her brother, or of the military, but by the hands of her lover. It was by her command, she will be cursed into the sword, and then be bound to him. Forever to be with him, and maybe, then they can create that world they promised each other. She had made many mistakes, but she was only human after all, and now she was a demon desiring the happiness she had once dreamt.

 _You're killing them._

 _This isn't what we promised._

 _Don't hurt them!_

 _Forgive me, just stop._

 _This isn't what we wanted._

 _Stop, can't you see what you're doing!_

 _Don't make me kill them._

 _Are you still the person I love, Mahiru?_

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry for any typographical, Grammatical, or spelling errors. Feel free to Read and Review and maybe give me feed back.**

 **have fun and Thank you!**


End file.
